


playing on the radio

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Radio Host Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Sunrise With Stiles <em> is Derek's favorite radio station, mainly because of the hilarious host Derek may or not have a crush on. But it's not like Derek's ever going to meet him. Right?</em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing on the radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> For the ❄ prompt: 88. "My favorite position is CEO."
> 
> [Send me a prompt!](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)

“My favorite position is CEO.”

Derek snorted into his coffee. He was still in his pajamas―a loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants―his shift at the station not starting for a few more hours, sipping coffee in his kitchen and listening to his favorite radio station.

_ Sunrise With Stiles _ was a rather popular local radio station, run by an omega, that ran from six in the morning to eleven at night, despite the misleading name of the station. 

Mornings were devoted to songs selected with the intent purpose of waking people up, interspersed with a few ten to twenty minute segments of talk radio with the eponymous host of the station, Stiles. Nine to five was full of songs to motivate people while working. 

After that, afternoons were for a mix of calm, relaxing songs and energetic, poppy tunes. Nights were centered around soothing classical scores and other slower paced songs with more talk radio.

That particular morning, Stiles had been taking calls from his listeners. Most were song requests which Stiles almost always granted, others friendly compliments and questions for Stiles.

Then an alpha called with the sole purpose of harassing Stiles using the most offensive and obscene language Derek had ever heard. They’d hurled sexual innuendos and anti-omega comments at Stiles before flat out interrogating him about his sexual preferences, asking. “What’s your favorite position?”

Without missing a beat, Stiles gave his terse answer of CEO and ended the call. He proceeded to apologize to his listeners and make a joke about people overcompensating with aggression for very,  _ very _ small things. 

Derek smirked, amused and impressed yet again by Stiles’ razor-sharp wit. It was the main reason he had started routinely listening after Laura recommended the station. And if he had developed a crush on the faceless host due to that dry sense of humor and scathing sarcasm, Derek would never admit it. It’s not like he’d ever meet him.

Finishing his coffee, he left the empty mug on the counter, turned the radio off and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * * * *

Derek and his partner, Boyd, were driving through town on patrol when dispatch notified them of a 245 on East and Magnolia in the warehouse district.

As Derek turned the cruiser toward the scarcely populated district of town and stomped on the accelerator, turning on the siren and lights, Boyd responded to dispatch to tell them they were en route. It was a quick drive to the scene where they found two people struggling, the glint of a knife catching in the headlights, one of the figures ran the moment they saw the flashing blue and red lights. 

Screeching to a halt, sparing a second to inform dispatch the suspect was on the run, they both leapt from the cruiser, Boyd in hot pursuit of the perp as Derek rushed to the victim who was slumped against the side of a building. 

They managed to lift their head the slightest bit to look at Derek as he approached. He looked young, possibly a minor, with wide brown eyes and messy brown hair. His cheek was bruised, his lip split and bloody. He was holding a hand to his side where a large spot of blood was staining his blue flannel. 

“I’m Deputy Derek Hale, can you tell me your name?” Derek asked after informing dispatch to call a bus, kneeling down beside the injured boy and visually assessing his injuries.

“I’m Stiles,” he replied quietly, wincing slightly.

Derek’s heart raced faster at both the familiar name and the instantly recognized voice, eyes flashing up to the boy’s face. Shaking himself, Derek requested, “Okay, Stiles. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Guy jumped me leaving work. I was walking to my car,” Stiles explained, then rushed on, “He’s about five ten, late thirties early forties, brown hair, blue eyes, alpha.”

Derek raised his brows, curious about Stiles’ succinct description, wondering if he had ties to any law enforcement. Rather than ask about that he inquired about any possible motive, “Do you know why this might have happened?”

“Pretty sure he’s upset about the call,” Stiles answered, breathing more evenly. He than elaborated, “Got a call this morning on my radio show from some alpha creep. I blew him off. Guess he wasn’t too happy about my answer.”

“I heard,” Derek mumbled, earning a confused look from Stiles. Before he could explain, he saw Boyd returning with the handcuffed perp. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Stiles muttered lazily as Boyd slammed the door behind the perp who continued struggling in the backseat. He looked up at Derek and asked, with a small smirk, “So you listen to my show?”

They could hear the ambulance on its way. 

“Every morning,” Derek admitted, chuckling softly. Growing more serious, he indicated Stiles’ side and asked, “Are you okay?”

“It’s just a scratch, he barely grazed me. More of a verbal assault than anything,” Stiles returned, pulling his bloody hand away to reveal only a small scratch across his ribs. “So what happens now, Deputy?”

“The ambulance is gonna take you to the hospital and I’ll visit you after you’re cleared to get a full statement,” Derek explained, listening to the nearing ambulance. “How can I reach you?”

Stiles huffed out a laugh, his smirk stretching across his face. “Just ask the Sheriff. He’s my dad. But here, gimme your phone.”

Shocked by the fact Stiles was his boss’ son, Derek dumbly pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to Stiles. He quickly opened Derek’s contacts and punched his number in under his name. He handed it back to Derek after adding a kiss emoji after his name. 

The ambulance turned the corner, startling Derek who was staring at Stiles slack-jawed.

“Guess that’s my ride, huh?” Stiles said, rising shakily to his feet as the EMTs raced towards him to lead him to the ambulance. Looking over his shoulder as he climbed into the back of the ambulance, Stiles yelled to Derek, “Call me Saturday!”

Derek stood in shock as he watched the ambulance pull away, sirens ringing in his ears. Boyd walked over to him and asked, genuinely confused, “What was that all about?”

Derek answered honestly, “I don’t know. But I think I have a date with the Sheriff’s son.”


End file.
